1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to odor reduction, methods for reducing odors and odor reducing compositions. Preferably, the invention relates to odor reducing compositions including an extract derived from plants belonging to the Zingiberales order of plants, and more preferably from plants belonging to the Musa genus of plants, e.g., banana plants. The invention also relates to a synthetic derivative of the extract.
2. Description of Related Art
Many attempts have been made to reduce odors which are offensive or objectionable to human beings. A particular challenge, however, has been to identify an odor reducing composition for effectively reducing a variety of types of odors over long periods of time. For example, some materials "mask" the odor only temporarily, and for a short period of time. In one attempt, a fragrant substance was used to mask the offending odor. The fragrant substance was, however, limited in its masking ability and ability to cope with strong odors over long periods of time. In another attempt, a composition designed to chemically react with the offending odor was defective because it required the selection of different chemicals depending on the type of odor. Without the correct chemical formulation, the odor was not reduced. Selecting the appropriate chemical formulation to treat various odors was complex, and required the preparation of numerous different odor reducing compositions depending on the offending odor. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an odor reducing composition which reduces the odor of various types of odorous substrates for extended periods of time.